Hockey Girl
by CallieCakes
Summary: A girl  hockey player Bella Swan gets the chance of a life time. she gets to play in the NHL for the Minnesota wild. but playing hockey with a bunch of boys is sure going to be intresting.
1. First Practice

**I really hope you guys like it it's a different story. I'm not going to make any promises on updating it but I'm going to update it at least once more tonight.**

Synopsis

A women hockey player is an unfair advantage to the women's hockey league. She decides to try out for the NHL. No one can deny that she is good but can they really let a women play in this league? She gets in and is entered into the first round of the draft. The Minnesota WILD picks her up. She was only 18 fresh out of high school and she would defiantly have a long career. She is great. This is the story of her hockey life.

Chapter one- the first day of practice-

It was the day of my first practice with my new team. I had played hockey with guys my whole life. I knew that I wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms. I would have to prove myself to them.

I was driving to the Xcel energy center. I loved this place. When I was growing up, we visited here all the time. I can't belie that I'm finally going to be playing her all the time. I was living my dream.

I didn't bother putting my hair into my hat like I usually do when I'm going to play hockey. They knew I was a girl they had all been in a meeting before practice was to start. They had talked about how to behave with me joining the team.

I was going to prove to them that they didn't need to baby me. I had always been treated like one of the boys and I knew that other teams weren't going to have a problem checking me into the boards. I was going to show them that I'm strong and I can do whatever a boy could do.

It was weird walking into the arena by myself. My hockey bag was heavy on my shoulder. The wild were still trying to find a distributer for clothes that would fit me. So I brought my own stuff for practice today.

They all stared at me as I walk in. I felt even shorter then usual. At 5' 4", I was use to being looked down on but twenty men at least 5' 11" didn't often surround me. I don't think they realized how small I was. They were expecting a girl that plays hockey. They probably thought that I was going to be a lot more muscular then I am. I was only 135 lbs I didn't have big muscular arms but that defiantly didn't mean that I couldn't fend for myself. My senior year in high school I had been suspended from my team for three games because I got into a fight with a boy and broke his nose. But they didn't know that yet. I had to show them how strong I was.

A short stubby man raced forward with a hand extended he was the general manager of the Wild. He was the one who knew how good I was.

"Bella, Hi, how are you? We're so excited to have you join us. The boys have all been talked to they know how to behave around you. I hope that you have a great first practice with us" he said it all so fast that I had to lean in to make it out.

Was he nervous that I was going to be practicing with them?

" Hi, I'm doing just fine. I'm very excited to be playing for you guys. However telling the boys how to behave around me Id rather they treat me like any other teammate. No special treatment because I'm a girl" I replied back calm with appropriate pausing between all my words I wasn't nervous if anything I was excited this was my dream and I couldn't wait to start playing.

I looked around at all the players and raised my hand to wave.

"Hey guys, I'm Bella and please don't treat me like a girl on the ice. I want you guys to think about me as one of the guys no special treatment needed. So… when do we start practicing?"

One of the guys stepped forward he looked like he was in his mid twenties and he had brown curly hair. It was pretty shaggy and it fell in his eyes. I knew who all of theses guys were I watched all the games last year and the only guys I didn't know were the ones that joined this year like me.

This was Jasper Whitlock the backup goalie. He seemed nice.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jasper why don't you go change and we'll meet you on the ice"

"Well I'm going to need someone to show me where the locker room is."

"Your locker room is down the hall you'll have to walk through ours it'll be the next room on the left"

I walked to the locker room and set my stuff down and it was lonely in here. I was use to having my own locker room but this was so much bigger then the ones that I had used in high school. The room was huge it had leather benches around the room. There were cubbies all around. The floor had a huge picture of a rink on it. You could play a pretty legit game of floor hockey in here. Around the top of the room, there was a green stripe with inspirational words written on it in white. There was a TV hanging on a wooden cabinet in the middle and next to it was a play boarded I wasn't sure if this was the other teams locker room or if it was all mine.

I quickly changed into my gear and walked down the hall to the ice. I was ready to prove to the boys that I could play the hockey just as good as they could.


	2. Ice Time

**Chapter 2**

The ice was fresh and smooth the best kind. As Jasper said, all the guys were already practicing. The coach was standing behind the bench. I know that he's not happy about having me on the team he told reporters the night of the draft I think he said something like " letting a girl play with boys is absurd she could get hurt and then the boys will be painted out as mean men who don't know how the power of there force." I couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

I walked over to him and extended my hand.

"Hi I'm ready to start practicing what are we doing?"

"Your going to be doing laps and then some drill the boys are going to work on checking they need to know how to do it if they are going to be protecting you all game."

I could already tell we weren't going to get along. I couldn't believe he didn't want me to practice with the rest of the team. How was I going to prove how good I was if I couldn't play with the team.

"I'm going to get checked while I'm playing a game why don't you let me practice checking with the team I think you'll find I can protect myself pretty well."

"I don't know if that's a good idea you'll probably get hurt right away and then I'll get in trouble for letting you play with the boys"

"I think you should let me show you what I've got"

I wanted to play but I didn't want my coach to think that I didn't listen so I thought I would appease him eventually he'll let me play with the team right?

"Well I guess I should get started on those laps. How many do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you do 10 and then you'll run through some drills with the team. If I think you're up to it I might let you work on some checking with the team. Go warm up and stretch so we can get started on drills"

To say I was excited to start skating is an understatement I couldn't wait to get on that ice so as soon as he let me go I was on the ice.

It felt smooth just like I thought it would I loved how it felt to skate on fresh ice and I was in the mood to show them all how fast I was. So I started around the rink at full speed in a minute and a half I had completed my laps I loved going that fast. Last year I had one of my coaches time me I did ten laps and my coach timed it. I was at an average of 18 seconds a lap but I've gotten better since then now I was doing laps at 16 seconds each.

After I finished my laps, I skated to the bench to start stretch. Jim the coach came up to me.

"Did you do all your laps Bella?" he seemed skeptical.

"Yeah of course I did last year I held the record for fastest skater on the team I could do a lap in 18 seconds but between you and me I think I've gotten faster."

"you sure have now get ready for some drills"

I started stretching. I noticed a couple of the guys had gotten together in groups and were talking to each other and looking at me. I figured they were talking about the laps I had just done I knew I was fast but nothing that would be considered fast in the NHL I was just a rookie after all. Soon Jim called us all together.

"Okay I know that I told you guys that we weren't going to be working on checking with Bella but she just proved to me that she deserves a chance so lets start with working on how to take a check. There is a correct way and an incorrect way like there is to everything. I know that most of you have taken and given checks your whole life but have you been doing it right? To take a check correctly It is important to keep your head up. Shoulders and shoulder pads should absorb the impact of landing on the ice or colliding with the glass or boards. You should always try to cushion the blow its never a good idea to take the full blow. I'm going to dived you guys into pairs one person is going to deliver the hit while the other practices taking the check then we'll switch. Now to deliver an effective hit you need to tuck your elbows in you never want to hurt somebody by having your elbow stick out like a chicken wing. Make sure you keep your stick on the ice so you don't high stick people, focus on the player you checking not on the puck. Try not to hurt anyone it is our first practice now everyone pair up with someone"

After everyone paired up with someone, it was just Jacob Black and I left so we paired up. Jacob seemed a little apprehensive about checking me so I told him I would check him first. He wasn't prepared for the first hit. He fell pretty hard onto the ice and defiantly didn't try to cushion the blow. He looked up at me from the ice he had a very bewildered look on his face as he said, "I don't think I'm ever going to underestimate you again" I laughed at him and reached down to help him up. He was pretty cute but I couldn't think about it to long because before I knew it he was standing up. He was just inches from me I looked up and turned my head away.

"Well do you want to try checking me since I proved that I'm not as fragile as you thought I was?"

"Yeah I guess. You're defiantly not a china doll."

We did a couple of rounds he checked me and I checked him by the end of the drill he realized that I could be one of the guys.

After the drill coach Jim had us split into teams and play a period of hockey. The boys checked me as if I was one of them. They even passed to me. I was making more progress with them on the first day then I had with any of the teams I played with before. I got a goal and an assist in the 20 minutes we played. Coach Jim was impressed. The first practice of the year went great.

After practice, I got back in my street clothes I started packing up.

I heard a cough from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob leaning against the door.

"Hey that was a good practice today. You sure sowed us that a girl can play." Jacob said as he took a step into the locker room.

"That wasn't totally what I was going for. Don't get me wrong I wanted to prove that a girl can play hockey but mostly I just want some respect."

I started to lift my bag onto my shoulder but Jacob ran up to me while saying, "Oh here let me take that" he pulled the bag out of my hands and pulled it onto his shoulder "geez what do you have in here? You know the guys on the team respect you especially after you got that goal it's just hard for us to play with a girl. We've always been told that girls are fragile and her you come proving that wrong."

"I guess I understand that its just that I've always been one of the guys its weird to be treated like a lady and I defiantly don't like it when people think I'm fragile because I'm far from it"

"I get that I'm not sure that everyone does but I think that you're really going to be valuable on the team. I mean I've never seen someone do ten laps as quickly as you did today except for when I'm watching the all star game"

"Well I don't think you'll be seeing me in an all star game anytime soon" I joked

We started to walk out into the parking lot talking about hockey it was fun I really like talking to Jacob

I lead him to my car and went to grab my bag from him "well this is my stop I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow"

I put my hand down on the strap of my bag and he grabbed it with his other hand. He looked me at me in the eyes and said, "What do you think about going out to dinner tonight"

"I don't usually go out on dates with team mates you're going to have to prove to me that you're worth me breaking this rule over. Ask me again later."

He handed me the bag and I threw it in the trunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob have a good day"

"Bye Bella" he said as he took a few steps back

I got into my car and drove away. As I was leaving the parking lot I looked in the review mirror to see Jacob standing there looking at my car.

**Please review I appreciate it a lot.**


	3. Moving in

Chapter 3 – moving in

The Wild had bought a big house in downtown St. Paul for the rookies and the people that they had called up from the minor's league to live in and since I was a rookie, I got to get a room in it. It had eight bedrooms and there were two beds in each room. Three of the bedrooms were set aside for people that were called up.

After practice, I had planed to move into the house I figured that it would be a good place to bond with some of the boys on the team. I mean they say the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach so I figured I could cook dinner every now and then and clean and stuff.

The house was kind of hard to find it wasn't very close to the X.

Once I got on the right street though it was easy to spot. The driveway was packed with cars and the yard was littered with hockey sticks.

I was nervous to be living with a bunch of boys it's not something that everyone gets to do but it sure beats living in a hotel room.

Along with the hockey sticks in the front yard, there were a couple of goalie nets. I bet there are some pretty sick games of street hockey that go down here. I was starting to get less nervous and more excited it would be great to finally play street hockey with people who knew what they were doing.

I had to park on the side of the road because the driveway was so full. My car was stuffed with my belongings. In the trunk were boxes of room decorations and hockey stuff. In the back seat, I had bags and bags of cloths. Being a girl, I liked to shop and you could tell by looking at the number of bags I had. And in the passenger seat right were I left it was my stinky hockey bag.

I grabbed my hockey bag and a couple of boxes from the back and headed up to the door.

The walkway was cluttered and cracked. I was tripping over things and I couldn't see over the boxes. Somehow, I managed to get to the door and ring the bell.

To my surprise, Jacob answered the door. I figured that he would have had a place of his own.

"Hey is that Bella behind all of those boxes?" he said as he looked down from the step with an amused expression

"Of course it is. Now do you think that you could let me in before I drop these boxes on your feet. And maybe show me which room is going to be mine"

"Yeah here why don't you let me take one of those boxes from you? I don't want to risk having an off season injury because you decided to be super women"

I had to admit Jacob wasn't just cute he was funny to and he knew how to play hockey. Things were looking up for him.

"Hey how did you beat me here you left after me?"

Jacob grabbed the box on top and then took a couple steps back to hold open the door for me.

"Well you see I actually knew were I was going. I've been living here for a week now. You realize that you could have moved in once they picked you up in the draft"

"No I didn't. That would have been helpful."

"Alright well right this way my lady. Your lucky you don't have to share a room with anyone because well you're a girl and I guess it would be inappropriate anyways follow me"

He led me up the stair and down the hall past three bedrooms before opening the door and setting the box down on the bed.

"This is your room. I'm just across the hall. Do you want me to help you finish unpacking your car? I saw how full it was after practice and two people can unload it faster then one," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

It was pretty cute when he rubbed the back of his neck I don't know what I was thinking there is no way I could date a teammate imagine the controversy I was just here to play hockey not date people.

"Yeah you know it would be great if you helped me. I'm pretty worn out after practice and I don't think a million trips up those stairs is going to help at all but you know half a million that would be better" I laughed.

So we climbed down the stairs and grabbed a few more boxes out of the trunk.

"You have a pretty nice car do you have rich parents or something"

"Ha-ha no I don't have rich parents I just was always good at saving my paychecks if I wanted something I always saved up to get it."

The chitchat continued as we unloaded the car. We talked about first jobs and favorite colors. Jacob was a pretty interesting guy. On our last trip out Eric Yorkie came to help.

"Hey" Eric said "Bella right? I'm Eric do you guys need a hand."

"Oh hey Eric yea it would be great if you could grab that last bag out of the back seat."

So he did and then I was having a nice conversation with the two of them. I wasn't as nervous about living here or playing on this team anymore if the rest of the team was like this I'd fit in just fine.

After we were done, Jacob turned to me

"Hey we are actually all going out to dinner tonight to celebrate you being on our team so it would kind of suck if you didn't show up. We're going to eat at Cosetas at 7 we usually all just carpool together and since your not boxed I'm pretty sure you're going to have to drive us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – rules of shot gun and dinner

I love driving besides playing hockey it was my favorite thing. It was always so nice to be behind the wheel. I always felt so free.

"Sure, I'll defiantly drive it's my favorite thing to do." Casey Wellman

A group of the guys were down stairs. Jasper Whitlock, Tyler, Emmet McCarthy, Eric, Mike Newton, and James Lindstrom were down there.

Players didn't have to be a rookie to live in the house. It was more of a house provided by the team for people who hadn't figured out where to live yet.

Jacob looked at the guys and screamed "I CALL SHOT GUN"

I had to laugh I mean these boys were in there twenties and they were still calling shot gun

"Okay guys don't you know that there are rules to shot gun"

Eric turned to me "okay please enlighten us with the rules of shot gun"

"Okay well first off you have to be able to see the car before you can call shot gun"

"Fair enough"

"Okay and since I know boys there is no arguing about who won shot gun, the driver decides who won"

"Well that's not fair what if you like one of us more"

"Well if you don't want to do it that way then whoever licks the window first gets shot gun"

"Well what if we don't want to lick a window"

I was starting to get upset about all these questions by Eric why couldn't he just live with the rules. "Well if you don't want to lick the window then you won't get to sit in the front seat end of argument. Who's coming with me?"

Jacob, Colton, Jasper Whitlock, and Tyler all said that they did.

"Then lets go" as I started to the door the boys rushed past me

"What is going on?"

Emmet turned to me "they're running to lick the window of your car did you already forget about that."

"Oh right well see you at the restaurant Emmet"

I went out side and the scene in front of me was hilarious I have never seen so many faces smashed against the glass. Then there was shouting.

"I totally got here first!" said the loudest voice Jaspers

"No I did" Eric yelled

"Nuh uh" Jasper argued back

These boys were shouting like little kids I looked over and Jacob just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders then he walked over to me.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea I mean your window is all licked"

"Yeah well I kind of didn't think that they would all actually lick the window I thought once the first one did it no one else would"

"Well it was a pretty close call I mean between Jasper and Eric I think someone's going to have to call it before the fists fly"

"They would seriously get into a fist fight over this"

"You don't know guys as well as you think you do you know"

"Okay well you and Tyler where here to see it so who do you think won wait hold on you might have a bias opinion" then I turned towards Tyler "Hey Tyler get over here and help me call this before a fight starts"

"Sure thing" Tyler said as he jogged over

"Okay boys who won"

"Jasper" they both said at the same time, which was a little disturbing.

"Okay thanks guys now you can go fight over which seat you want in the back or whatever you guys do"

"Jasper you get shot gun lets go"

The drive was pretty quite considering the shouting match before. I knew where Cosetta's was. It was one of my favorite pizza joints and I figured that the boys would be signing a lot of autographs this was totally hockey central.

I had to search my car for some quarters for parking on the side of the road but since it was the end of summer and there weren't any games tonight.

Jacob lead the way inside the building I was use to going thought the line by the door but he lead us right upstairs. I think he noticed my confusion because he turned around and said, "We have a spot up here, and the chef knows what we like so all we have to do is call and say were coming in and then they get it all set up".

"Okay cool"

And that was the end of the conversation I was starting to notices that less is more with these boys. We walked up stairs and there was a group of the guys sitting at the tables by the banister. I was just going to sit on the side of the table since in my family a man always sat at the head of the table but Jacob steered me to the head. "the princess of the team has to sit at the head of the table we all want to learn more about our new team member. "

"Um are you sure I mean I can just sit here. I don't need any special treatment"

"Trust me this isn't special treatment we all have had to sit at the head of the table now it's your turn"

So I sat at the head of the table it was weird I could see everyone's face.

We all started into our own conversations then Tyler started clicking his glass with his fork.

"Okay guys I think we all need to learn a little bit about this girl who's suppose to be playing with us. We already know she can hit like a guy but what more is there to this mystery girl"

I was a little shocked I mean a mystery girl far from it. And I hated talking about myself. I really don't like it because I've always felt like I am bragging and I hate people who brag.

"Um… okay what do you guys want to know?"

Then Tyler had an idea.

"Why don't we all ask her a question we'll just go around the table"

Jacob was sitting on my left side and he was going first.

"Um okay I'll start you off easy I know that some of these boys are going to give you a hard time so what's your favorite color?"

Okay well this is easy enough I can defiantly answer these questions but I was concerned about what Jacob said at first not everyone was going to ask easy questions.

"Well Yellow is defiantly my favorite it's so bright and happy"

Eric was next

"How long have you been playing hockey"

"Since I could walk. As soon as my mom called my dad telling him I took my first step he whisked me off to a sporting goods store to get some skates and then when I was old enough to go into my own league I started playing hockey"

"What was the worst hockey injury you got" Jasper asked

"I once got a concussion when I got checked pretty hard"

Then Emmet asked, "Okay if that's the worst injury you got what's the worst injury you inflicted on someone?"

"Well I got into a fight with a center from another team when he started to tell me that girls couldn't play hockey and I broke his nose"

Then Tyler turned and said "dude you seriously broke someone's nose I mean dude you're a chick"

"I can show you if you want but I don't know if the coach would like it if you showed up to practice with a broken nose because of me and it would kind of ruin the night don't you think?"

Then Ben Cheney asked me "did you always play center or did you play other positions"

"Well I use to play some defense since as I demonstrated today I can hit but I was told that I would get more play time if I played center so I switched and I've never gone back."

The night continued on with questions about what I liked in music to questions about my hockey career, I felt like I really new these guys by the end of the night. And it was a lot of fun. The pizza was fantastic like always. The best part of the night was when Jacob put his hand on my knee, he kept turning to me, and smiling it was nice I couldn't stop smiling. I never got attention from guys I think it was because they were afraid I would beat them up or something but I don't think that Jacob was afraid of me and I think he actually thought of me as a girl not one of the guys.


	5. Pre season game

Chapter 5

When we got back to the house, I was exhausted. I quickly said goodnight to the boys and went to bed. It had been a long day and I hadn't practiced in a while so having to practice today was pretty tiring. Then we stayed out pretty late at Cosetta's.

The next few weeks went much the same I would get up and go on a run then we would leave for practice I usually drove but sometimes Jacob or Jasper would drive. Nothing else had really happened with Jacob but I had made up my mind that if he was to ask me on a date I would go.

Today it's our first preseason game. A lot of people came up form the minors to try out and we also had a lot of hockey players who hadn't been offered a contract by a team come and try out. Most of the guys that I'd been practicing with didn't play because they didn't have to and I didn't either but I wasn't about to turn down a chance to show everyone what I was made of.

I changed in my locker room like always and then I walked into the boys. I was so ready to hear the game plan. As I looked around, I noticed that I wasn't going to be playing with many of the guys I saw Jasper and Jacob and that was it. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to play with the guys I knew how to play with. I had never practiced with these people so I didn't know how they played. When I walked in a ton of people turned to look at me.

"what's a girl doing here. This is a men's league unless you forgot. There's no way you'll be able to play with the big dogs. And if you think that any of us are going to protect you whenever someone comes to check you. I bet you got on the team because you slept with the coach or something. There's no way you got in on talent. Girls can't play as well as us men" said some pig

I was upset. I turned and looked at Jacob. He looked mad.

"dude, you need to apologize to her. You have no idea how good she is. I bet she'll get a hell of a lot more goals tonight then you. And you need to respect her and I think she belongs in this league way more then you. And let me tell you she got in this league because she is an amazing player but you wouldn't know that because you've never played on the ice with her. She's defiantly not the type of person that would sleep with someone to get something that she wants. I really hope you don't get on the team because there's no way I could play a game with you." Jacob said with venom in his voice.

I looked over at him and mouthed thank you.

"Why don't you let her stand up for her self. What are you her boyfriend or something?"

Jacob started to say something but I cut him off

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to show you what kind of player I am. We're going to settle this on the ice. Afterwards you'll apologize to me because you'll see how wrong you were. Now let's quit fighting because like it or not we're going to have to play with each other tonight and it will be an easier game for you if you just choose to get along with me because I can make your life hell out there"

With that, I walked over to Jacob and sat next to him.

"Hey dude thanks for standing up for me you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to because he was making things up about you and I don't like it when someone says anything about a teammate it doesn't matter if they're a guy or a girl your on my team"

"Well thanks I appreciate it now I was thinking me and you work pretty well together so why don't you help me show him I can play because me and you we can read each others moves"

"You know what I think that we can do that."

After that last sentence was uttered coach walked in.

"okay guys some of you are going to show us that your worth a wild contract, some of you already have a wild contract, so I want to see everyone at there best."

"Bella, Jacob, Mark, Shane, and Adam. You're the starting line up so I hope you're up for it. Jasper your in net"

As we were walking to the ice, I could here the buzz of the crowed. It was a dull roar and defiantly not as load as I thought it would be. But it was also a pre season game and there were never as many people at preseason games as a regular season game.

We had our twenty minute pre game practice I started by stretching there way I was going to pull a muscle in my first game. I practiced mostly with Jacob we passed to each other and we even practiced checking each other. I made quite a few shots at Jasper that went in the net. Some of the guys watched in awe but I just shrugged it off I didn't need all that attention going to my head.

After the practice, we chilled in the locker room until the zamboni were done on the ice. Coach came back and talked to us about the game but I wasn't really listing the game didn't count anyways. I just wanted to play as hard as I could to show that jerk from earlier how good I was. i found out during practice that his name was Peter.

Now we were marching out to the ice for the game.

Me, Jacob, Mark, Shane, Adam, and Jasper all went onto the ice and stood in a line while they announced the starting line up. Since we had to do the national anthem I went out without my helmet on. I swear the whole crowd inhaled at the same time. Then the camera went down the starting line. I had a big smile on my face. I couldn't believe I was about to play and actual game in the X-cel. I saw some smug smiles on the other team they might not think I'm a threat but they're about to get a big surprise.

After the anthem, I met in the faceoff circle with someone from the Rangers. We both bent down to the puck at the same time.

"Your going down little girl. Don't you know that this is a big boy's game?"

"Well let's see how good you are"

Then the referee dropped the puck and I won the face off. I was small and I was quick I got the puck out of the way before he even knew it hit the ice. And with that the game was starting. Jacob and I knew how to work together on the ice and soon enough we had a goal. The period ended with us up 3 which was awesome I mean to win a preseason game doesn't really mean much but me and Jacob were doing a good job of making Peter look like an ass on the ice.

We won the game 5 to 1 and I was amped up when we marched back to the locker room. I swear I was high on adrenaline. I got 3 goals on the night and an assist so I had to do a post game interview before I could go into the locker room.

Gorg was in charge of the interview. I was so excited I always looked up to the people that got interviewed by Gorg and now I was.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing tonight"

"Well pretty fantastic that game was awesome"

"Well let's talk about those goals then. It seems like you and Jacob Folk work pretty well together. You guys got four of the goals so let's talk about the first goal. Walk me through it."

"Well I got a nice pass from Jacob and I just saw an opening in the five hole and took it"

"Well that was a beautiful goal and the next goal was Jacob's and you were the one who set him up what was that like."

Well I got a pass from Adam and I saw that Jacob was in position I just decided to make it look like I was going to go for the goal and get the goalie out of position and then I passed to Jacob and he capitalized he's really good at just putting the puck in the net. "

"well you had a great game I'll let you get In the locker room for the celebration."

"thanks Grog.

I walked into the locker room. Coach was getting ready to tell us who was staying.

"okay Adam that was a nice goal your going to stay. I'm only going to have Shane stay to the rest of you good job but we don't have a on of positions to fill."

Peter came up to me after the speech. "Well I see why they signed you to a contract you do have talent but I don't think you belong in a guys league"

"Well you better keep watching the Wild you're going to see that I belong in this league as much as the next guy. See you later peter."

Jacob and I drove home together but instead of going straight home, he stopped before our block.

"Hey Bella do you think that you would like to maybe go to dinner with me one day this week. Like Friday. I've wanted to ask you for a while but this is the first time we've ever really been alone"

"Jacob Yes I would love to lets do it"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was so happy for the rest of the drive well for the last block. It was only a couple of minutes before we were pulling into the driveway. I started to unbuckle my seatbelt but Jacob stopped me.

"Stay where you are"

Then he got out of the car and walked around to my door. He opened the door then leaned over me and unbuckled me. Then he stepped back.

"Can I have your hand?" he asked. So I put my hand in his and he helped me out of the car. What a gentlemen.

Once I was out of the car Jacob reached around me and shut the door. Then he locked the car. We walked up to the house with my hand in his.

"You know I'm pretty tired after that game I think I'm going to bed early today. Night Jacob" I said as I yawned.

"okay um… night Bella" with that I walked into my room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow we were flying out to Toronto to play the Maple Leafs it was going to be a long flight and I wasn't totally looking forward to it. But I figured if I got my sleep done now I'd be well rested for the game tomorrow.

The next morning came to quickly I woke up to the sound of Jasper beating down my door. "Bella we have to go and it's your turn to drive come on get up we were suppose to leave like 10 minutes ago."

"No give me 5 more minutes this bed is to warm to say bye to"

"I'm going to come in there and get you if you don't get your butt out here in 30 seconds. 1….2….3….—"

"Okay stop I'm getting up. What's up with you guys. Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?"

"Well you can get your 'beauty sleep' on the plane if were late I'm blaming you"

With that, I got up and threw on some cloths. I'm not sure if they were clean I just grabbed some stuff of the floor. I ran down the stairs and called to the boys "okay let's go I don't want to be blamed for being late". We all went to the car and drove the 10 minutes to the airport. I always kept and overnight bag in my car I had done it since I could drive. I was always staying over at a friend's house if a game went on to late or if we celebrated to long. Now I actually needed it because of all the travel involved in professional hockey.

I hated checking my equipment in at the airport. I was always afraid it was going to get lost. And I spent way to much money on the equipment to trust it with anyone, but I had to. I could tell that some of my other teammates were as worried as me I turned to coach "Can't we just take the bus so we all know our equipment will make it. my life is in this bag"" well if we were going to take a bus we would have left 2 days ago and since we had a game last night that's not possible. I can't guarantee that your stuff is going to be fine but while I've been a coach I've never seen anyone loose there equipment," he said.

With that I hesitantly handed my equipment over to the clerk.

Since we had so many players, we got the plane to ourselves. Which meant we all fought over who we sat next to. Of course, Jacob sat next to me and Jasper was on the other side of me. I was use to being surrounded by guys but something about being stuck in between two of them on a 3-hour plane ride made me nervous. I looked over at Jacob.

"Do you think we can trade spots I'm kind of uncomfortable here"

"Yeah um sure I guess. Whatever" so then we switched seats and I felt a little better but I still felt weird. My stomach was turning and I was freezing. I could feel sweat on my forehead to.

"Hey Bella you don't look so good. Are you feeling all right? It's only a plane ride it's really not that scary. You'll be fine." Jacob kept rambling but I couldn't take it anymore I felt like I was going to blow chunks.

"It's not that Jacob I feel sick." then my stomach turned for the last time. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

I don't throw up like ever even when I was a little kid I never got sick enough to throw up but here I was on a plane with all my teammates throwing up in the bathroom. I must be pretty sick.

Once I was done, I washed my hands and looked for a cup so I could wash my mouth out or something. I know that there's some mouthwash in my overnight bag so I went back to my spot and dug threw my bag and grabbed my tooth brush some tooth paste and my mouth wash. Then I headed back to the bathroom.

Jacob kept calling for me but I wasn't going to talk to him untill I brushed my teeth.

Once I brushed my teeth, I went back to my seat. I still wasn't feeling good I had a feeling I'd be spending a lot of time in the bathroom.

Once I sat down Jacob and Jasper started asking questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you just throw up that so gross?"

"Do you think you'll be able to play today?"

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"I read somewhere if a girl throws up she's pregnant your not pregnant are you? Because then you wont be able to play and that would suck"

Finally, I spoke up "no Jasper I'm not pregnant I think I have the stomach flu or something. Yes I'm still feeling sick and I want to play I'm not letting this get in the way of playing okay guys"

Then I reclined my seat and I turned towards the isle. I saw an attendant walking down and I asked her for a blanket and a pillow. Which she fond for me. Just as I was starting to fall asleep my stomach turned again and once again I was rushing to the bathroom. This sucks I figured I might as well not waste toothpaste because I was going to be puking all day. I laid down and my seat again this time the boys dint ask me any question they just let me be.

This plane ride was taking forever and it didn't help that I was getting up every half hour to puke. I hate this.

We finally got to Toronto I was excited to get off the plane and lay down in a hotel room before the game.

Unfortunately, we weren't going to the hotel right away we were actually going straight to the rink to practice.

I practiced with the team and I did okay I wasn't playing my best because I felt weak but I was going to play.

Soon coach came over to me.

"hey I know your sick and you got up a lot on the plane to go puke I want to know that your going to able to play hard. "

"Coach I want to play I promise if I'm not feeling well I'll stop playing but I want to play tonight."

After practice I finally got to lay down, I left the door open a little because I knew that someone would be coming to check on me.

Jacob was the first one in.

"Hey I have some chicken noodle soup my mom always made it for me when I was sick and it always made me feel better. So here" then he passed me the soup.

"Thanks Jacob I wouldn't spend to much time with me you don't need this it's nasty."

"Okay well get better I want to go on a date with you and I know you wont go out if your feeling like this."

He leaned over me and kissed my forehead then he left.

Next Jasper came in "hey are you feeling any better"

"Well I'm not feeling better bit I am defiantly going to play today"

"Okay well I'll let you sleep."

It continued like that for a while. Jasper , Tyler, Emmet, Eric, Mike, and James all came to check on me. When James came and said it was time to leave. Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten any sleep because of all my visitors.

I played the game and I was doing fine. We won 2-1 and I got a goal but I puked a couple of times once after each period and then in the second I had to leave to go to the locker room. But I finished the game. After the game I had to talk to some reporters and so did coach. I was ready to go home and sleep this flu off.


	7. Playing the Preds

A/N

Okay so I know that some of you guys are like why is this taking so long. Well I was waiting for 5 reviews but I have been writing the whole time and I decided that even though I didn't get what I asked for you guys should still get your chapter.

So here it goes.

chapter 7

Two weeks later-

I got up early this morning and showerd. We had played the Blackhawks last night and won. And we were doing pretty good this season. mind you we are only a couple of weeks into it.

When I went downstairs for breakfast I saw Jacob and Jasper talking. They were still in their pajamas, which was strange since we had to leave soon for a flight. It had become so common to see other people at breakfast time that I always looked forward to it. I can't imagine living on my own this year. I've gotten to know the boys so well in the month that I've been here. I feel like I already am best friends with some of them and I was a lot closer to them then the boys I played hockey with for four years in high school.

We had another game tonight and we had to fly out at 7am I had gotten up at 4 just to make sure I was ready. Unfortunately I was up way to early. When we got on the plane Jacob made this huge scene of asking me what time I got up. And then all the boys laughed at me for getting up so early. I sat next to Jacob on the plane despite him making fun of me and I took a long nap on the plane. I don't know when it happened but when I woke up I was all cuddled against him . my head was on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around me. I pretended to be asleep because I love the feeling of being in his arms.

Soon I felt the plane start to descend and Jacob Nudged me awake. I decided to play around with Jacob a few more minutes.

"5 more minutes mommy" I sighed

" I know you've been awake for 10 minutes already. Why don't you just admit that I dazzle you with my charm and maybe I'll carry you off the plane." He whispered in my ear

I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to believe that I was fooling him. Of course my breathing was different which would have been a dead give away.

"Okay you caught me" I said while sitting up "but I'm not the one who threw my arm around an unsuspecting girl while she tried to get a little sleep. I bet you loved it having me all snuggled up against you. Well let me tell you something mister. No matter how comfy I was it's your fault for initiating contact."

"I didn't say I had a problem with you pretending to sleep. I quite liked the feeling of you in my arms but now we have to get ready to land"

As soon as he finished speaking the pilot came over the speaker to announce that it was indeed time to prepare to land. The descent was rocky and I was afraid that my flu might return. Soon enough though we were on the ground and we could start getting off the plane. Jacob went into the isle first and I followed and reached up into the overhead compartment to grab my bag. However Jacob already had it in his hands.

"We don't need our star player straining herself" he said with a wink.

"I think I can handle a couple of pounds. That bag is nothing compared to my hockey bag now give it up."

I reached for my bag but he took a few steps back and with the force I used to propel myself at him I fell flat on my face. Of course I was so use to falling that as I fell I started laughing. Jacob gave me a weird look the offered me his hand. I hit him in the chest.

" The least you could have done was attempt to catch me before I embarrassed myself."

"No the least I could have done was nothing and that's exactly what I did."

He was laughing and I was fuming. He was supposed to be a gentlemen. I ripped my bag out of his hands and stomped away. Then I saw Jasper and ran up to him and tossed my arm around him.

"Hey Buddy" I called happily

"What's up teacup? He greeted just as happily

"Teacup? What's that suppose to mean?" I was a little agitated I mean I know I'm a girl but people need to stop treating me like I'm breakable.

" Well your fragile just like the ceramic they use t make a teacup but you are beautiful like an elaborately decorated teacup. Its really compliment."

I gave him a shove what was up with this fragile thing.

"I'll show you who's fragile. Just watch all the hits I take in a game. I bet you couldn't take as many. I'm always out there protecting you because you're the goalie. I bet if we switched positions you would be hurt within the first five minutes."

"Yeah and you would have let four goals in. and haven't you seen how many people run into me when they crash the net. But I'll watch you tonight since Backs will get the start"

" Well I hope they put you in the net sometime on this road trip you deserve it. Unfortunately your just the backup goalie to a really impressive goalie"

We had just gotten to the parking lot as we were wrapping up our conversation. Our bus was waiting to take us to the hotel. We would get a chance to drop off our stuff and then we had to go right to the rink for practice. I hate playing when I'm jetlagged I always feel like I'm going to fall or something but usually I do okay for some reason I play better when there's something challenging me. It just takes some getting use to. In high school we never had to fly any where except for nationals and even then we got in a day early so we could sleep it off.

Practice was fast and easy. Coach didn't push us to hard. I think that he knew we were all tired. We went back to the hotel to rest up a little before the game. Tonight we were playing the Nashville Predators and we usually don't do our best against them but I'm determent to win.

Now it's time for the game to start and I am well rested and ready to kick some butt. I am itching to get on the ice. Sometimes it feels perfect to just have that ice under your skates its were it belongs. Coach told me when we got to the arena that I would be on the starting line up and I was pumped. I know I can't mess it up. This is my chance to prove that I belong in the NHL and that I belong on the WILD now all I have to do is play a solid game. We heard the announcer call us out and we did a few laps around the rink while the announcer called the starting lineup for the Predators was announced. Then it was our turn.

"In net for the wild in number 29 Jasper Whitlock " I was so happy for him it's about time that he gets the start, I know that they were talking about Jasper getting the start today since Backs played last night.

"The center is number 18 Bella Johnson" When my name was announced a course of boo's rang thorough the arena I'm not sure if its because they know how good I am or if its because I'm a girl. I'm leaning more towards the girl thing.

"The right wing forward is number 7 Cory Turner and his partner number 24 Martin Jones. Number 5 Alex Papa will be partnered with number 3 Kyle Nichols on defense."

It felt great to hear my name called for the starting line up I hope that it continues. We skated to center ice this was it, my first time in the starting line-up for the Minnesota wild. I am so nervous I feel like if I mess this up I'm never going to get the start again. I am hoping to get at least one goal tonight.

The whistle sounded and it was time to play hockey. The puck dropped and I could already tell that this center was weak. He seemed to favor his left side like maybe his right leg was injured. So when the puck dropped I hit it to his left side then grabbed it with the stick and sent it off to Jones. Just like that we were charging into their zone. Jones passed me the puck and Cullen was in the perfect position for a goal so I passed it off to him. It hit his stick right on the tape. It was a perfect pass. He one-timed it right in the goal and we took an early lead.

The first twenty minutes passed just like that. I kept winning face offs and we kept getting chances on the goal. Coach followed the lines that he set up early in the season. It appeared that Nate Strickland and David Philips seamed to have found their grove because they played like they could read each other's mind. At the end of the first it was 3-0 us. We went into the locker room confident.

Unfortunately the Predators came into the second period with a vengeance I kept taking hit after hit. It was like they were out to get me. They outplayed and out skated us. I was putting so much energy into the plays that I could feel myself draining. I knew that come the third period I would be sluggish. Maybe that was their plan to just wear us out so we bombed the last period. I slowed down a bit and thought of outsmarting them instead of out playing them. They had gotten two goals in the second already and I didn't want them to get anymore. Their goalie was week in his five hole and up in the corners of the net. But we couldn't get in their zone to take a shot because of their defense. So I started to watch the defense looking for something that I could capitalize on. I noticed that one pf the players hesitated right before he passed the puck off, and with how they've been cycling us I knew he would get the puck soon enough and I would just have to be fast. His partner passed the puck to him and I skated over to him.

I grabbed the puck from him just as he went to pass it. Then I had tunnel vision it was just the net, the goalie, the puck and me. I skated as fast as I could and I decked but the goalie was anticipating my moves. I thought back to when my mom forced me to figure skate and I spun around and it threw him off. He was way out of position and I just slid the puck in the goal. All of the sudden I was being hugged. The goal didn't seem real to me. It was to perfect to different and to new. I had never gotten a goal like that. It was defiantly the best goal of my career thus far. I looked at the jumbo-tron and watched the replay. It was defiantly me but I didn't know that I could do something like that. The game was now 4-2 us and I just wanted to sit down, I got to the bench and everyone was giving me high-fives but the victory was short lived because the predators turned around and got another goal. The second period came to a close a few minutes later. As I was walking down the hall with me teammates reporters started to ask me to walk them through my goal. I only wanted to do an interview with Gorg so when he came over I was happy to give him the interview.

"That was a beautiful goal here in the second. Tell me how it happened"

"Well honestly I'm not even sure. I watched the replay on the jumbo-tron and I was like yes that's me but I'm not sure how I came up with any of it. I saw an opportunity to get the puck and I had like tunnel vision. I took the chance when I saw it."

"Why did you decide to do a spin like that?"

"Well Lindback was really watching me so I had to do something unexpected to get the goal. My mom forced me to do figure skating when I was a little girl because real girls don't play hockey so I just channeled my inner figure skater and yeah."

"Well that was an impressive goal and I think you just let the NHL know that you're a forced to be reckoned with. Good luck in the third."

The third period was disappointing. We lost our grove and the Predators found there's. We let the game slip from our fingers and we lost 5-4.

We were going to stay the night in a hotel and then continue on our road trip we had two days to get to Colorado and then we were going to Vancouver. After that we were going down to California to take on the Kings and sharks" I just hope we can find our grove before we loose another game.


	8. Pranks on the bus

A/N- okay so some of you got like 8 updates because I changed the names so I could use this as a fanfiction story. I wanted to make sure that I got more readers and the best way to do that was by makeing it about Bella and edward. now some of you are like wait I haven't seen Edward yet (if you've actually gone threw and re-read it) and thats because he hasnt come in yet. I know where he is going to come in but it might take a couple chapters to get there but dont worry all good things come to those who wait. now one last thing I love you all and for the first time I can officaly put a disclaimer on here because I'm using twilight characters so

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 8 – Games on the bus

We were all really upset when we took off on the road the next day. I wanted to be in a good mood like I usually am but it wasn't happening today. I think that it was because I was surrounded by so many people that were in a bad mood. Even listening to music didn't put me in a good mood like it usually does. I mean I know that we can't win every game so I don't know why it was getting to me. I think the fact that we were winning and that we had played well the first period and then our game fell apart that was making me upset. What was upsetting was that we just gave them the game we practically gift wrapped it and put a bow on it for them. I can think of so many mistakes that we made in the second and third period. The question that we were all pondering is what happened?

I figured it wasn't doing any good to dwell in the past and I know that we will loose or next fame if we keep ourselves down like this so it was time to play a game to make everyone happy.

We kept a ton of board games on the bus so we would have something to do on our long road trip and I know the other guys were feeling down.

"Okay boys if we want to win in Colorado we have to get over this defeatist mood we're in. lets play a game or something?"

There were plenty of mumbles about not doing it until Nate Strickland stood up. He was the captain so everyone listened to him.

"Guys, Bella is right we have to do something/"

They continued to mumble while they got up to sit by us. Since there were so many of us we couldn't play a normal board game so we thought of other things to do.

"Let's play spoons" I suggested, "we keep a bag of plastic spoons in the cabinet above the microwave and it's a fun game. I can go grab a couple of decks of cards"

I shuffled the cards and dealt them out to all the boys. It took like 5 decks to make sure everyone would get some cards and still have a deck to pass around. Spoons have always been my favorite game. We started playing and the mood of the bus changed. Suddenly everyone is having fun. I was watching Jacob because he was acting suspicious. He slowly started to move his hand towards the spoons and he grabbed one and slowly slipped it up the sleeve of his shirt. He looked over at me and winked while I grabbed a spoon and snuck it up the sleeve of my shirt as well. We sat there play waiting for someone to catch on. Slowly people started catching on when the noticed there were less spoons then we started with. Soon everyone had a spoon except Jasper and we just kept passing the cards around. I coughed and Jasper looked at me weird and then he looked to the center of the circle. It was funny to watch realization dawn on his face. Jasper threw his cards down visibly upset that we let him continue to play for so long.

"Come on guys" Jasper shouted "What's the point of the game if your going to play all quite like."

We all burst out laughing. At that moment, everyone was happy. It was way to funny to see Jasper mad and he seemed genuinely upset that we let him lose.

The next round of spoons was normal. We were all laughing and stealing spoons out of each others hands.

In the end, it was just me and Nikolas Backstrom playing. He has really good reflexes so I was being carful. I was super determined to win and I wasn't going to let Nik stand in the way of me winning. When I got the last card I needed I kept passing some on to Nik. I slowly slipped the spoon to me and then I jumped up and started shouting and dancing. Soon I started singing " I am the champion, I am the champion, I am the Champion of the world." Soon everyone was laughing. I could tell that everyone's sprits had been successfully lifted and it made me feel good.

(A/N I was going to stop here but that would be kind of mean right?)

The rest of the road trip to Colorado was – for lack of better words- interesting. We ate slept and played pranks on one another.

Jasper plastic wrapped the opening in the toilet one day. He wasn't very happy when coach made him clean up the mess. Everyone was pranking people but I seemed to be the prim target. It started simple, itching powder on my blankets. And hot sauce in my tooth paste but slowly they started to get more creative. One night while I was sleeping they stole my Ipod, deleted all my music off it and synced it up to Jasper's music library. Jasper doesn't listen to normal music either. He likes the weird stuff he has some Tecno, and some indi rock, and jazz. I wasn't very happy about it. Especially since I had to wait till we got back to Minnesota to put my normal music back on my Ipod. Then they took the book that I was reading and removed every other page for three chapters. To say I was confused when I was reading it is an understatement. They offered to get me another book but I don't think I would be able to read it because I had gotten so confused.

Then when I slept the took a block of cement and tied it to my ankle. I was super confused when I woke up and couldn't take a step. I have no idea where they got the block of cement but I give them props for the prank. When we were almost to Colorado a plan developed in my head. I had read about some new shampoo that could dye hair and it came in pink. I think its time for these boys to get their hair done.

When we got to Colorado, I went to the store and bought 20 bottles of hair dye. Then when the boys were taking their stuff to the locker room, I mixed the dye together in one big bottle. The boys always left their shampoos in the shower room after practice in the morning. They also always let me shower first after the games. So it was the perfect opportunity to make there hair pink. I went emptied out all of their shampoos and filled it with the pink dye. I figured the prank would be even funnier since we had to play the Canucks tomorrow.

Soon I was done with the dye, showered, and changed. I walked out to the locker room and talked with coach while the boys showered. Coach and I talked about the game and strategies. But our talk stopped when the first scream came ringing through the locker room. I of course burst out laughing while coach gave a quizzical look.

"I finally got them back for all the stuff they pulled on me this week." I stated

"Oh no what did you do to my boys Bella?"

"Nothing that won't wash out in a couple of weeks."

Just then Jasper came running and he picked me up ad swung me around. I noticed that his hair wasn't pink and it disappointed me a little bit.

"That was the best prank ever you should have seen all the pink hair. Why didn't you tell me I totally could have helped?"

"Jasper out me down" I screamed and he placed me back on my feet. "why isn't your hair pink?"

"Well you were in the shower longer then normal and I figured that you were looking for revenge so I grabbed your shampoo and body wash figuring that it would be safe"

I was a little concerned that he had no problem smelling like a girl. I was also kind of angry that he Jasper had figured it out. But I was also really proud of him for figuring in out to.

"Well" I said" I'm waiting for the parade of pink."

I could already tell that it was going to be a long night. And just in case your wondering. We beat the Avalanche 2-1.


	9. Game day

AN- Hey guys thanks for the reviews Especially Whitney Mack who had so many positive things to say. I found this last night and updated my fiction press version but not my fanfiction version. So this chapter is going to go right between 8 and 9 so you guys will probably get 2 alerts saying that there is a new chapter 9 and 10 well chapter 9 will be new but chapter 10 is just going to be the old chapter 9. Hope that makes sense. I love you guys.

Callie

To say that the boys were upset about the pink hair was an understatement. Coach was not sympathetic at all. No one was more anger then Nate Strickland. He made it clear that on the way to Vancouver they would stop at a Wal-mart so they could by new shampoo and something to take the hair dye out. However, coach didn't want to do that.

"Nate you know that we don't have time to stop and make a trip to Wal-mart you can play a couple of games with pink hair. Don't you think that you guys deserve it. I mean with all the stuff you guys pulled on the bus. You are just upset that you guys didn't come up with it and that you all have pink hair."

"But were going against the Canucks do you know how much crap we're going to take from them for having pink hair"

"And you're going to have to prove to them that the color of your hair doesn't change how you play, that goes for all of you. No more complaining about the pink hair, if you can't deal with the revenge then don't start the pranks."

With that, the yelling stopped and I got a few pointed glares. I was flying high that was the best prank

ever and it was even nicer that coach was going to make them play the Canucks with pink hair. Me and Jasper and the few players without hair like Mike would look normal while everyone else would have there pink hair.

While the boys were discussing how to get the pink out of their hair, I remembered that it's October "Okay guys at least its October so you can claim that the pink hair is your Breast Cancer Awareness Tribute. I bet that people will think that you're so noble for dying your hair to the cause"

Nate gave me a death glare. I have an idea Bella. Why don't you dye your long brown hair pink in honor of breast cancer awareness. I know that you wouldn't do that so why should we."

"Because your hair is already pink."

Gorge had been with us on the road trip we always had a group of reporters that followed with us, Mike Russo, and Gorge road the bus with us so they knew all about the tricks.

I turned to Mike "okay so I know that you're going to have to write an article about the pink hair, make sure you give me some props. Because not everyone would be able to come up with a prank as good as that."

"Are you sure you want me to do that? I mean some people might not be to happy that you made our team look girly"

"Just say that I wanted to help show our support for breast cancer awareness while getting back at hem. I bet I'll get a lot of fans," I said with a wink.

The road trip to Vancouver was awful. The boys made sure I knew how unhappy they where. They continued to grumble about how their hair was ink. I didn't make there life easy either. Every time one of them would pass me, I would laugh just to remind them that their hair was pink.

Jacob wasn't very happy with me. He thought that I should have warned him about the pink hair since he wanted to take me on a date. But I told him that if I gave him special treatment I would have to make exceptions for everyone. I would have to warn Emmet because he always passed me the puck. I would have to warn Brunette because he always gave me advice on how to get more goals. And I would have to warn Strickland because he turned over a lot of penalties that the referees wanted to give me. He saw my point but that doesn't mean he was happy with me he grumbled and made a scene every chance he got. I didn't want people on the team to think that I was dating Jacob because I wasn't yet but he seemed to want to tell everyone that I agreed to go on a date with him. it seemed like he was telling everyone because he knew that it bugged me.

Jacob was getting demanding about wanting to go on the date as soon as we got back to Minnesota but I wasn't so sure I wanted to go with him anymore. His ego was getting huge and I didn't like it.

We finally got to Vancouver the day of our game I was very excited to get off the bus and away from the boys. I was getting annoyed by the constant grumbling. We had to go practice right when we got to Vancouver and I knew that some ice time was just what I needed to calm me down. I felt at home on the ice. I loved the feeling of the ice under my skate and the cold air. The hockey stick fit perfectly in my hand. I was meant to play hockey there is no denying it.

Practice finished quickly and I was feeling calmer. I was ready to play the game. I had watched the Wild play the Canucks when I was growing up and I had never liked them. Most of the hockey fans considered the Canucks the wilds archrival. I knew that if I wanted more support from the fans I would have to prove myself against the Canucks.

The game started at seven and coach had me in the stating line up again.


	10. Corss Checks?

It was the start of the first and I was in the face-off circle. It felt amazing to be on the ice again. The best thing about playing a sport is that no matter what we do to each other off the ice we get along like a family on the ice. We always play as a team when its game time. They could have refused to ever pass me the puck because there hair was pink but they knew that we had a common goal and that was to win the game. I won the face off and the game started with a bang.

It was already an intense fame and we were just finishing off the first period we still had 5 minutes left. We had the puck. Josh was sitting on the bench. Usually when we are on a road trip josh gets to play half of the games but so far he hasn't. James had the puck but he was looking for someone to pass it to because he was about to get checked. I quickly skated over behind the player that was holding James up along the boards. James passed me the puck and I started skating towards the Vancouver goal. I had two players on me and it was an odd man rush. I decided to deke the puck to the left and shake off one of the players. Then I did some fancy footwork and got the other player to think I was going wide left instead of to the right. I saw James coming up behind me and I knew that the goalie expected me to shoot so I decided to do a drop pass to James. Then I went to screen the goalie. James one timed it on goal but the puck started going wide right. So I reached my hockey stick across the goal to try to deflect it in. I felt the puck hit my stick and I knew that it would go in.

What I wasn't expecting was a cross check from the goalie. He hit me in the middle of my back with a ton of force. It actually propelled me forward onto the ice and my head hit the ice Hard. I couldn't move and everything seemed to be in slow motion. I was in so much pain my back hurt and my head was screaming in pain. I just lay on the ice. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get up just yet. And frankly I wasn't too worried about the pain I welcomed it. Because it meant that I wasn't paralyzed.

I could hear my heart beating and I could feel the ice on my face but that was it. There was just a dull pain in my back not quite what I expected after the shove I had been given. It worried me a little I know that some pain is better then none in these situations because it mean that you are not paralyzed but I wanted more pain so that I knew that I wouldn't have any long term injuries. And then like God was listing all of a sudden noise exploded around me. I could hear everything. The frantic Jamesls from James to see if I was all right I also heard the voice of the announcer over the speaker mumbling something. And I could see coach and the trainer skating towards me. I could hear the sound of their skates digging into the ice as they approached. And I finally felt a sharp pain in my back. It was the worst pain imaginable and it ripped threw me. I wanted to scream. It all happened simultaneously I went onto my knees since that's how we are supposed to sit when were hurt. James was Kneeling beside me. He didn't touch me because he knew that he could do more damage. It was a rule in the NHL that players weren't allowed to help other players that might have a spine injury because it could cause more damage. I knew that I wasn't paralyzed and I knew that I was probably just a bruised bone in my back so I would let him help me when I needed it.

The team medic had finally gotten to me. He was talking quickly and I couldn't keep up with what he was saying.

"Slow down so I can understand you" I yelled at him. I hated it when people freaked out because it made me freak out.

I wanted them to know I was okay but probably hurt badly. I knew that I probably wouldn't be playing for a while.

I turned me head towards James "we got the goal right"

He grinned and leaned closer to me "yeah Bella we got the goal. Now we worry about you. Where do you hurt?"

I started explaining my pain to them and they asked if I thought I could stand. I said that it was worth a try. James reached around me to help me up. He put one arm around me shoulder and the medic did the same on my left side. James gave the medic a nod. Then he turned to me. "Okay we are going to lift you up on three. Ready? 1…2…3…"

I felt my feet under me again and their arms around me. It felt great to be standing.

Slowly we started moving I heard the crowd cheering. That's another thing that I like about hockey. The fans. No matter what team they are cheering for when a player gets hurt they want to know that they will be able to play again. I suddenly felt a sharp pain go up my back and I felt my knees give out under me.

James clutched on to me but really I wanted to sit so I turned my head towards him.

"Just let me down I don't know if I can skate all the way to the bench."

He set me down and the medic asked for a stretcher over his walkie-talkie, James sat down next to me.

"Do you want me to carry you or are you better off on the stretcher?"

"Do you think that you and Jacob can pull me up and I'll try skating off again. I'm already feeling better."

"Sure I'll get someone to help"

James skated off the ice and came right back to me with Jacob

"Okay Bella we are going to lift you up on the count of three again. Are you ready?"

"Yea lets get it done"

My back was still hurting but it hurt more to be sitting then to be standing. I was in to much pain to be sitting.

"Okay 1…2…3…."

It was weird to be standing again but it felt great, way better then the last time they lifted me up. My legs knew exactly what to do and the boys started to let go of me when they saw that I could skate on my own. I wanted to skate around the rink just to feel the ice under my feet. I don't know why I was suddenly feeling so much better but I welcomed it. I felt like I could take on the world and they hadn't even given me a shot of cortisone yet. I bet that I would be able to play once I got one of those. Last year we had a ton of players that played when they were injured because we wanted a shot at the playoffs. One guy played with a torn ACL and another guy broke his foot and played on it. Both are injuries that I don't think I could play with. I skated over to the bench. I can't believe how much better I feel this time. I could barely feel any pain in my back I felt like I could play again. My head didn't hurt at all. And I didn't want to miss any more of the game. We still had two periods and a couple of minutes left in the game.

I turned to coach "I want to finish up the game" I tried to say it with authority and confidence but I don't think that I succeeded.

"No! You were on your knees on the ice for 5 minutes. What kind of coach would I be if I let an injured person play? You are obviously hurt."

"What if I leave for the rest of this period get checked out by the doctor and if he say that I'm okay I get to start in the second"

I knew that coach that that there was no way the doctor would say that I was healthy enough to continue the game so he agreed by saying "only if the doctor says that your okay."

"If you can let McCarthy play on a broken foot I think you can let me play with a sore back." And with that I walked down the tunnel to where I knew the doctor would be waiting for me.


	11. Visit to the Doctor

Our team doctor was young. Probably right out of college. He wasn't a very muscular man and he had sparkling blue eyes. He had short curly brown hair that looked soft. He travels with us all over the place. If we ride the bus so does he if we take an airplane so does he. We all knew who he was and he knew who we were. He always had a smile on his face. He was sitting in on one of those swivel chairs when I walked in. the second my foot was through the door he was looking up at me.

"What brings you in here during the game Mrs. Swan?"

"You know that I go by Bella. I just need you to check out my back and tell coach that I can finish up the game"

"Well let's start out with checking out your back before I make any promises to you about finishing up the game. Tell me what happened?"

I quickly explained how I was injured and what hurt. He started by pressing down on certain parts of my back to find out where the pain was located and how intense it was. I knew that if I wanted to play I would have to make it seem like it didn't hurt too much. After he figured out where the pain was he wanted to do, an ultrasound to see what the tissue around the pain looked like and to make sure that I didn't have any torn muscles, ligaments, or tendons. After he finished the ultrasound, he stared writing some stuff in my file.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess? Because if you don't tell me anything I'm just going to assume that every things okay and play the rest of the game."

"There are a couple bones in your back that are bruised. You should rest for a couple of games. I know that you don't want to but you're going to hurt enough in the morning as it is. If you get checked out there even once you're going to be in a lot more pain then you already are."

I defiantly didn't want to hear that but it was better then finding out that something was torn because then I would have been out for at least a couple of weeks.

"So I will only be out for three games," I confirmed "tops? Then I'll be able to play like normal?"

"You should be able to but I don't want to put a number on when you'll be able to play. You should take it easy and get some rest. I know that a bruised bone doesn't sound like much but it can lead to a ton of pain especially if you don't let it heal at least a little before throwing yourself back into the game. I'll give you some medication for the pain and you'll want to ice it a couple of times every hour but for no more then 20 minutes and don't put the ice directly on the skin. Take some Ibprophen for the swelling. Right now the bone bruise isn't to bad and will only take a couple of days to heal but if I let you go out there and play now it will get worse and those couple of days can turn into months and I know that you don't want that."

"Okay doc that sounds good I guess I better tell couch that I won't be playing"

I hated that I couldn't play but the thought that I could be out for months if I didn't let it heal was enough to keep me form complaining.

After some discussion with couch the decided that they would need to get another player to fill my skates while I was out even if it was only for a couple of games. I had been playing some defense lately and Brent Burns was icing to play as a forward so they called up a defense player form the Huston Aero's. His name was Edward Cullen. He was one good-looking guy. He had messy hair that was always in his eyes and piecing green eyes. He wasn't as tall as most of the other guys and defiantly didn't look as muscular but he had a heart for the game. He was also smart when it came to the game. He watched others players to find out where they were week. He had every defense drill memorized he knew how o play the game as technical as it could be played. He wouldn't let the puck out of the zone if he could help it. He is a good player and I hope that he gets to stay up here after I come back from my injury.


	12. New Player

A/N- well I was just going to leave it at that for a while but I was sitting here thinking about what I was going to write next and inspiration struck and I know that if I don't write it now ill forget it so consider this a present form the Easter bunny

Chapter 12

After the talking to the doctor, I knew I would have to break the news to the team so I walked into the locker room. The room went silent the second I stepped inside. I knew that this would happen. Once they saw that I was walking a grin spread across there faces. It was nice to see them happy. Jasper was the first one to talk since he was the one that helped me off the ice.

"Is everything okay? Are you going to finish off the game? What's wrong?"

"Everything is okay, I will not be finishing off this game in fact I'm going to have to take a couple of games off, and I bruised a couple of bones in my back. Nothing to serious we just have to let it heal."

A look of relief washed over his face and he came to give me a hug. Unfortunately, he grabbed me right where my bruised bones were.

"Ouch! Oh, let go of me, let's not hug until I'm healed"

After the game ended, we went back to the hotel. We had won the game 2-1. I had to sleep on my side because of my back being bruised an I wasn't use to it. The next day Edward came up form the minor leagues. It was nice having him around. He is the same age as me so we got along great much to Justin's dismay. The second we met, I knew that there was something about Edward. He made me smile. I was drawn to him and I wanted to know more abut it him. Justin didn't like it. And to be completely honest I didn't care. Justin wasn't doing anything to help me. He thought that I was being a baby about the whole thing and that I should have finished the game after I was done with the doctor especially since I didn't break anything. Justin was getting on my last nerve. Usually he wasn't bad. Justin and I had always gotten along but since Edward got in town, he has been acting like an ass. I think that he might be jealous but I could care less.

All of the guys wanted to see the nasty bruise on my back. They called it my battle scar even though it would go away in a coupe of days. I have to say it's a pretty nasty looking bruise the middle of it is all green and brown. It is defiantly not something that you see all the time. So today, two days after the injury, I was going to show the boys how nasty the hit really was. They were all really excited to see it. I will never understand guy's sick obsession with pain.

We were on the bus on the way to California when I finally caved. Emmet was the one that was consistently bugging me about it.

"Okay Emmet I'll show you the dame bruise I don't see why you care so much."

"Because it's someone else's pain and because I want to see how much pain that goalie caused you"

I rolled my eyes. Emmet could be so immature at times.

I lifted my shirt up in the back so they could all see the bruise. It was really hurting today because we had to sit on the bus. All of a sudden, I felt some cold fingertips brush across it.

"Does this hurt?" Edward said in a voice that sounded like music.

"No actually it doesn't. Why are your hands so cold?"

"I naturally have cold hands but that bruise is pretty sick. My dads a doctor and I got to see a lot of his patients' but I don't think I ever saw a bruise that looked like that."

"Well it comes with the sport." I whispered to him. Since we started talking, I had turned around to look at him. We had both leaned forward to talk to each other and I was super close to him now. I could see the flecks of gold in his eyes and other colors in his hair. Jus as I opened my moth to say something Jacob shouted across the bus.

"Bella, What are you doing? You slut. Just because we haven't gone out on a date doesn't mean I don't own you. You are mine and always will be and I don't appreciate you pulling up your shirt to show all the boys on this bus what you look like. There is no reason for you to be flirting around when you are with me."

I was shocked. I have never heard anything like this come from Jacob. He was a good guy and would never hurt a fly. I couldn't believe he was talking like this. I just satire at him with my mouth hung open.

Finally, I found the words I wanted to say and without really thinking about what I was saying, I stated talking back to him. "I am not your property and I don't appreciate you talking to me like I am. We haven't even gone out on a date so I don't think you can call me yours. And you defiantly won't be able to after that performance. I am a grown women and I can do as I please. You do not get to go around calling me names and acting as if you own me. As far as I am concerned any feeling that were going on between us are so done. And you can bet that I won't be talking to you unless I have to. You have no right calling me a slut and you defiantly don't get to call me yours." I was pissed. There was no way he should be able to talk like that to me. As soon as I finished talking to him Emmet and Jasper stepped in and lead Jacob to the back of the bus. I didn't know what they were going to say or do to them and quite honestly, I didn't care.


	13. Chapter 13

To say that I hurt everywhere was probably a fairly accurate statement. My head hurt from hitting the ice and my back hurt form the cross check. It had been quickly decided after visiting the doctor that I should take a couple games off. At first, I didn't agree because I love playing hockey and I would hate to miss a game. But today I did agree. There was no way I was in any shape to play. The new kid Edward was good. Before we left, we had gotten a chance to practice. It was great to see a new face on the was very good looking with his wild hair and green eyes. We were currently on the bus headed to California. And I was reading a book. Well reading might not be what I was doing because I kept peeking over the top of the book to look at Edward. Because of the need to look at Edward every like five second, I had read the same line in my book about 20 times. I wanted to go talk to him but I wasn't sure what to say.

This morning we got some interesting news. Jacob was traded. I guess they had been working on making a deal for a while now but it was a little eerie that it happened after we got into a fight. He was going to be playing for the Calgary flames. I defiantly wasn't upset about it. I need some space from him. If I knew, he was going to be that way I probably never would have gone on a date with him. It sickened me. I was so ready for him to leave. I had been hoping that he would come up to me and apologize but he hasn't yet. He was kind of being shunned by the team because of his words. Usually it's not a good Idea to call someone a slut in front of a bunch of people that could beat you up. Coach told him to pack up his bags right away because he would be flying out tonight. I really hope I never am traded because your suppose to drop everything your doing pack up and go to another team. It's defiantly something that you expect when you're going to be playing professional hockey but not something that you want to happen. He was suppose to leave from California to back to Minnesota and pack up a duffle bag of clothes that would get him through the week and he need to make arrangements to get all of his things packed and shipped to Calgary.

He sat a lone in the back of the bus on the way to California and every time he looked up you could see Emmet sending him a glare. I was sitting next to Emmet and Eric. I think Emmet noticed me looking at Edward because ever time I looked back at my book he would do this silent laugh thing. It was strange. I decided that since I wasn't getting anywhere in the book it was time to talk strategies. Jacob had been a forward and he wasn't going to be playing tonight and neither was I. but for some reason they gave us one defense. Emmet and I were trying to figure out how that was going to work. I looked over at Edward and noticed him looking at me.

"Hey Edward, are they going to have you play forward tonight because that's where we are short. Not defense."

"I think so. I use to play forward all the time and I started playing defense for the Aero's so I guess I could play either position."

Emmet of course piped in with "that's what she said" and since I felt like Emmet needed to be put in line after that comment, I smacked him upside the head. Emmet had recently gotten on a "that's what she said" kick. Anytime he heard something that remotely sounded dirty, he would say that's what she said. He did it last night when I complained about how full I was. And after the game when Eric mentioned wanting to suck on something because his mouth was dry.

"Seriously Emmet you went there"

"Hey I had to let this kid know what he was getting into" he paused for a minute and then raised his voice "Also Bella we need to figure out how we can initiate him"

Of course, coach heard that and he mentioned that we weren't allowed to do any more pranks because he didn't want any more pink hair.

We got to Anaheim and earlier then expected so we got to practice again on their ice it was always nice to know what the ice felt like before you actually played on it. Unfortunately, I had to sit on the bench and watch everyone else have fun. I hated that I couldn't be on the ice but I knew that I was in no shape to play. Soon enough it was game time and I had to go watch the game from the press box. I got to sit next to Ale Shafer he always did the in came commentary for the wild and usually he just watched the road games at home but he had come on this road trip with us.

When he saw me come into the box, he gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Come sit over here. You have to at least watch the game if you're not going to be playing in it. No matter how much it hurts."

I went to the balcony and looked down at the ice. Right now everyone was doing their warm ups. You could see both Nikolas and Emmet stretching. And you could see Eric shoot the all the pucks at the net. They hadn't started doing drills yet. I hated not being a part of it.

"You know it sucks to have to watch from the sidelines. I mean I'll be able to see the plays develop and watch how the team functions but I would rather be on the ice figuring out and being a part of the action. I hate that a player put me out of commission by hitting me. "

I went to sit down but my back was so sore from sitting on the bus all day.

"I think I'm going to see if I can snag some ice from some vendors. My back is still really sore. I left quickly and started my hunt for a vendor. Of course, the first place I stopped gave me a big bag of ice when I told them who I was and why I needed it. They of course had seen the game because it's always a good idea to watch your opponent's game before we play each other. The vendor had mentioned that the hit did not look legal and he hopes that the NHL starts cracking down on hits like that. I agreed and took the bag of ice back to the press box. I set it down and the chair and then I sat down so that way it was pressed against my back. The game was just getting ready to start. I had missed the National Anthem. Soon the game was under way. There were a lot of hits and turnovers. I couldn't believe how many turn over's we allowed if we wanted to win the game we needed to step it up. five minutes into the period Anaheim scored not that it was shocking they had some great designed passes and they got a break away because burns was out of position. Nothing new there. At the end of the second we were down 4-2, I don't know how we even scored those two goals. I decided that maybe I should go down to the locker room to see what was up. The team was happy to see me but I was not happy about there playing and I let them know it. I started asking them questions about why they were on this side of the ice instead of the other and why they didn't look like they were trying. I think that they got that I was upset with them because they came back in the third a completely different team. They ended up getting two more goals to tie it up. But in the end, Anaheim won in overtime.

**A/N Hope you guys liked that chapter I'm sorry it took so long to get up. I've been super busy. I start college on Tuesday I'm going to Le Cordon Bleu for baking and pastry it's so exciting. Also is anyone else super happy that the Wild got rid of burns. I was like jumping up and Down. He uses to be my favorite player and then he started to suck. I am a little disappointed that we got rid of burnet though. It's not exactly what I wanted. I am desperately hoping that we decide to build our team with some of the young guys from the aero's because man they are nice to look at.**


	14. Chapter 14

Know its been forever and I don't have a good excuse all I can say is that I just started a new job where I have been working 40 hours a week and I had to deal with some medical stuff. If you want to read all about it you can check out my tumblr – calliecakes

The next few days passed in a blur. There were a couple of games I couldn't play. Of course, I couldn't focus on the games because I wasn't playing or involved. Hockey is what I live for and it was hard to watch everyone else play while I was not able to. It was now the end of October and I was finally cleared to play we were at home and tonight's game was against the Blues Jackets (sorry I was a little inspired by the home opener) I had been itching to play this game for a while. As soon as the doctor told me that I would be, able to play for the 20th I began watching videos of the Blue Jackets. I analyzed our previous games against them and I watched their games leading up to this game. I knew their weaknesses. Which side which player preferred to check on. I knew each player preferred shot backhand, forehand, one timer, five hole, top shelf, or slap shot. I could write a book on them. I was prepared for the game. I had started practicing with the team when we got back from the road trip but I had to wear a no contact jersey. Edward and I had practiced a lot of passing and I knew that he was a great defenseman. I felt like he was good at dropping the puck in the zone. Emmet and he played well together as well. They were even friends off the ice, which always helped develop chemistry on the ice. Edward had been staying with us, which lead to us all getting to know him better.

The first day we got back, we went to dinner just as we had done when I first started with the team. When we got back some of is sat around the table and played truth or dare. It was defiantly different playing with a bunch of guys because they always choose dare. And the dares were always disgusting things like drinking a whole bottle of ketchup. Where as when I would play with people in high school it would be Kiss this person, or seven minutes in heaven with that person. When I played truth or dare with the boys, I stuck to truth because they always asked simple questions like: how many pets did you have growing up? favorite color? Stuff like that.

Tonight was game night. Stepping on to the ice had to be the single best feeling in the world. I love how the ice feels under my skate. Tonight it seemed especially smooth. The pre-game warm ups went fast. There were a lot of fans taking pictures by the ice. It was always cool to see all the little kids run down the stairs and place there face against the glass just to look at all the hockey players. Edward and I did some passes together and we both stretched next to each other. It felt great to be back on the ice. It felt like I was at home again.

Now it was time for the puck to drop. Jasper was taking the face off I was to the left of him. He easily won it and passed it to me. The game was slow going at first. It seemed like nothing big was going to happen. There were plenty of hard checks but it didn't feel like an intense game. Edward assisted on the first goal by Clutterbuck. The next goal was scored by Burnett with assists by Jasper and Me. The game continued. There was a push and pull whenever we got a goal so did they. Finally, I was getting sick of it. Jasper had just gotten a goal and I could see them making a play, it's not like I didn't car before but now it was getting a little irritating. So I did the first thing I could think of to slow down the momentum. I smack talked one of their players. I didn't even look at his name or try to make any connection I just asked him what it was like to know that he would never be able to pleasure a women because his whole life revolves around hockey and video games. Apparently, the guy was a gamer because he got mad. I then told him that he wouldn't be able to handle a woman anyways because he couldn't just shoot and score with a women you had to take your time and make the passes to set up the play. He got a little irate and I tried to irk him some more to get him to drop his gloves. Finally, I dropped mine, punched him, and said I wasn't afraid to hit a girl and he shouldn't be either. Let's just say that we both got five for fighting and I got an extra two for instigating but it was worth it because the momentum changed and we were able to hold onto the puck for the rest of the game and win it 4-3.

After the game, we all went out to Great Water the boys kept fussing over my knuckles because they were pretty busted up. Edward kept asking e if I was okay and he kept asking to see him claiming that his dad was a doctor so he would know how to take care of it. When we got back from the bar, he led me to the bathroom to remove the band-aid they put on at the X and place some new ones on. He lifted me gently onto the counter and searched through the medicine cabinet next to me. When he found what he was looking for he stepped in-between my legs and took my hand in his. He grabbed the antiseptic and put it on a cotton ball. He leaned in close to me and brushed his lips against my ears

"This is going to sting a little," he whispered. His voice sounded more rugged when he whispered like he didn't do it very often so it was a struggle. He looked in my eyes while he cleaned my knuckles only glancing down ever occasionally to make sure that he finished one before moving to the next. When he was done cleaning them, he brought my hands up to him mouth and he softly kissed each knuckle. Then he reached around me for the gauze and he wrapped my hands. He then looked me in the eyes again and opens his mouth as if he was going to speak. I decided to make a move. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought my face closer to him and waited. I wanted him to make the last move. He slowly closed the gap and placed his lips softly on mine. It started as a slow gentle kiss but soon I wanted more. I pulled him a little closer to me and he ran his tongue across my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance but it was short lived because suddenly a throat cleared.


End file.
